Ep. 22: Combine! Gouryuzin
is the twenty-second episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. This is the concluding episode of the DragonRanger arc. Ending with Burai joining Geki and the Zyurangers in his battle against Bandora. It also features the debut of Gouryuujin, the combination of Guardian Beasts Dragon Caesar, ZyuMammoth, Triceratops, and SaberTiger. Synopsis A determined Geki faces Burai in a final showdown in order to finally bring an end to the hatred of the Yamato siblings. Plot With Grifforzer and Lamie Scorpion cornered, Burai instructs Dragon Caesar to destroy them; playing his Zyusouken as it marches through another attack by the giant duo before continuing it's attack; kicking Lamie in the shins. On the ground, Geki wonders if they'll destroy the whole city with their giant battle. In the shrine, Barza continues to pray for the Gods to return as an earthquake occurs, ripping the ground apart and causing even Burai to panic as the Zyuranger wonder what's happening. Their Dino Bucklers start flashing as they're flown away from the chaos, the energy flying back into the crack as the five Guardian Beasts rise from the flames once again. In the sky, the Guardian Beasts return as even the surrounding people see the gods return. The Zyuranger yell in delight seeing their guardian gods once again as Barza reveals the magma they sunk into has a lot of Gaiatron, allowing for the Guardians to be recharged after the eclipse, making him realize Daizyuzin was healed, not killed, in the magma. On the Moon, Bandora realizes the return of the Guardian Beasts, giving her a headache and forcing Grifforzer and Lamie to retreat. However Burai encourages Dragon Caesar, claiming even if the five Guardian Beasts have returned, he's the best of all of them, making it shriek out as his guardian tells them to send them to hell again and playing the Zyusouken to force it to battle again. The Zyuranger see the dragon coming and decide to go into the Guardian Beasts to fight it; but Tyrannosaurus speaks to Geki, telling him to not go inside as he leaps from the cloud onto the ground. Seeing the guardian, Geki reveals Tyrannosaurus wants to fight Dragon Caesar one on one, the two getting into battle as the dinosaur grabs the dragon's tail before it starts spinning it's drill attacking him. Using his finger missile Dragon Harley, he attacks Tyrannosaurus with the Zyuranger cheering until Geki sees Burai with the Zyusouken, Geki realizing today as the day that he will finish this and running off to the surprise of his teammates until they see Burai; but Goushi stops them stating that he has to fight his brother one-on-one and they can only support from afar. Seeing Burai above him, Geki pronounces he'll defeat his brother for the sake of justice, making the older brother laugh that he's finally willing to fight him. Geki leaps towards Burai and the two clash, sword vs. Zyusouken as they fight with their physical and weapon abilities. Geki throws Burai on the ground but Burai kicks him, forcing another clash between each other until the older brother kicks the younger one away. Burai pronounces that if he defeats the Zyuranger and Dragon Caesar defeats the Guardian Beasts, he'll rule the world before unleashing his Dino Buckler and attacking with Hellfriede. Geki likewise transforms and the two continue their clash, Geki trying to defend against Burai's two weapons before bringing his Ranger Gun but witnessing Burai use his Zyusouken to activate his Dragon Shield defending him from all projectile attacks! Burai soon attacks again, slashing Tyrannoranger as Dragon Caesar continues to pummel Tyrannosaurus making it fall. Burai declares he hates Geki for killing his father and preventing him from being king before striking Hellfriede on the ground, throwing Geki down once again and making the other Zyuranger run to him. But Geki tells his teammates to not help him and that he won't fall down that easily as he has a responsibility to protect Earth. The two brothers charge at each other as Geki energizes the Ryugeki-Ken and throws it at Burai, knocking both the Zyusouken and Hellfriede to the ground; at the same time Tyrannosaurus leaps into the sky and kicks Dragon Caesar with a massive attack. On the ground, Geki slashes Burai multiple times with his sword until he falls, forcing him to untransform and the elder brother calling the younger a swine as Geki untransforms. The other Zyuranger rush to their teammate as they declare his victory as Burai continues to curse him out. Tyrannosaurus declares it's own victory as the Guardians form into Daizyuzin and approaches Dragon Caesar, lifting it over it's head and throwing the giant dragon to the ground. Summoning Godhorn, the giant slashes Caesar multiple times as Mei tells Geki that it's trying to finish Dragon Caesar off before it throws the giant into a cliff, making Burai cry out towards his partner. Daizyuzin calls out to Geki telling him to "cut off the source" and finish Burai off. The other Zyuranger try to stop Geki telling him he's evil but still his brother as the elder brother continues to show agony as Geki throws his sword into the ground near him, telling the guardian he can't kill his own brother. Angry, Burai grabs Hellfriede and prepares to attack Geki behind his back; but the younger brother tells him that if he hates him that much, he'll let Burai kill him if it ends his hatred. Burai lifts Hellfriede over him but Geki turns towards him, staring him down but preventing Burai from killing him. Burai asks why he can't do it before falling to his knees asking for forgiveness and that the whole ordeal was his own fault: after the death of his parents, he had to hate someone and he chose his brother, but it was wrong. With a tear of sadness and anguish for what he had done, he hits Hellfriede, making it dissolve instantly into sand as Daizyuzin declares his anger gone. With the battle over, Geki and Burai hug each other in sorrow; the elder brother asks for forgiveness and the younger gives it with the approval of his teammates. With the six together, Daizyuzin states they are now a team and it is time to transform together; the six Zyuranger transforming and announcing themselves now with Dragonranger. In heaven, Daizyuzin declares Dragonranger as the newest Zyuranger and instructs him to play the Zyusouken again, which makes the fallen Dragon Caesar revive once again and rise up from it's own defeat. Daizyuzin then declares he will be the right hearted Guardian Beast of Dragonranger and that with it, a new transformation is possible with Dragon Caesar, Zyumammoth, Triceratops and Sabretiger into the formation Gouryuzin. With the pronouncement, the four guardians soon merge into the new giant warrior demonstrating the power and Geki stating the six will unite and fight for evil alongside it. After the battle, Burai returns to the timeless chamber as the girl declares that if he stays outside too long, his life will just shorten quicker as he looks at the green candle once again. She then declares that Burai now has 25 hours and 10 minutes left of life; Burai tries to stop the taunting claming that his life has a limit while asking who the girl is once again. She declares herself as Clotho, the Spirit of Life; and that no one can go against the time limit she sets, making Burai realize he has that much life left and that he has to spend it carefully before Clotho vanish, making Burai ask again why he has such a short time left. He turns to the candle wondering he has to live longer now he's made up with his brother and this has to be a lie. Outside, the Zyuranger search for the now-missing Burai as Geki wonders where he went suddenly and Gouryuzin stares at them without a word. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. Goofs *When Geki is blasted by the Zysouken & Hellfriede before transforming, His lips don't match his yelling. References See also Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura